weather
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Emily and Damon in different weather from hurricanes to rain
1. thunder Part 1

_A loud noise outside managed to wake Damon up from his deep sleep. Looking around lazily to find out what caused his awaking, it took him a few seconds to realize. A light flashed behind his curtains followed by a reverberating thunder that made the entire apartment tremble. The sound of rain droplets hitting hard against his windows was also a reason as to why he had woken up._

Yawning and rubbing his eyes, Damon closed his eyes again and rolled over to his side, his hand blindly searching for a body that wasn't there. Opening his eyes again just as another lightning struck across the sky, the boy reached for his phone on the bedside table, checking the time. It was half past two in the morning. Sighing, he stared at his window where the faint flash of another lightning behind the curtains. He didn't want to get up – of course he didn't –, but the sight of his background picture on his phone made up his mind. Emily was scared of this weather and she was alone.

Quickly changing into jeans, Damon shoved his wallet inside his back pocket as he found his car keys. He grabbed his messager bag which had a spare key to Emily's apartment and a spare change of clothing, put on some shoes, putting on his leather jacket he walked out of the door. He ran down the stairs and got into his car he drove over to Emily's apartment once he got to her driveway he parked his car and took a deep breath before opening the door and sprinting out of the car. The time it took him to open the door was enough to soak him completely and by the time he reached the front door Damon was shivering with cold.

As his slippery fingers tried to find the right key to Emily's door, another thunder echoed. Emily's apartment was dark and cold because she just moved into her own apartment when he walked in; the rain on the windows was very loud. Frowning, Damon dropped his bag on the counter and took off his wet shoes and then his wet socks. He winced all the way up the stairs to Emily's room, his cold feet making contact with the even colder wood floors. The door to her room was shut closed and for a moment he wondered if she was even awake. It was only when he turned the knob that he understood the silence.


	2. thunder Part 2

Lying in bed with her navy and white plaid quilt wrapped around her entire body, Emily had her laptop on her lap and headphones on. She looked slightly startled and she jumped when another thunder roared through the windows.

"Emily?" He waved with one hand as the other one switched the lights on. For a second she looked absolutely terrified for she had not heard him walking in, but as soon as she recognized his features, she relaxed and took off her headphones which had Damon's first album playing through them.

"Damon? Oh my, you're soaked!" Emily placed her laptop down as her boyfriend chuckled, but his slightly purple lips did not hide how cold he was actually feeling. Jumping out of bed, she scurried to turn on the radiator as Damon stepped into the en suite bathroom to grab a towel. "Are you crazy? Why did you go out during the storm?!"

I didn't want you to be all alone here; I know you don't like thunderstorms…" He sheepishly offered, and a lightning illuminated the room as they stood there facing each other. Emily sighed and stepped towards him, snatching the towel from his hands and drying his hair softly.

"Wish I could get mad at you and say I was completely fine, but I was really scared and I'm glad you're here." She whispered and Damon smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "No!"

Damon: "What? Why?" Emily felt like jumping into his arms when he made that confused-slightly-hurt face, but the sight of his wet clothes made her step her foot down.

Emily:"You're not getting anywhere near me when you're all wet and cold I don't want to getting sick, you go change and I'll make us some hot chocolate." And with that, she draped the towel around his neck, leaned in and quickly kissed his cheek and left the room before he could grab her.


	3. Hurricane part 1

"Hello?" Damon paused the music on his laptop when his phone begun to ring. He was on his bed, listening to his new album before it got released, whilst Emily was on her computer watching glee on the bed as well; both of them had their headphones on.

"Hey, Damon!" It was Razor. Finn straightened himself on the bed to speak better, as if that would make any difference. "Razor! What's up?" "I'm here with Austin and we're planning on going storm chasing in Denver with Kaylie, Lauren and Leo. Want to join in? It's going to be sick!" Damon hesitated. Although he liked a good adventure, storm chasing seemed a bit too much, especially considering that they would be chasing a _hurricane__._

"Uh… I don't know, man. Isn't it dangerous? It hasn't even begun and the weather is already crazy in here in Boulder. I can only imagine what it's like in Denver …" Emily heard Damon's muffled voice through her headphones and she looked over to him. Seeing his hesitant expression made her stop her TV show to look at him inquiringly.

"Well, it can be dangerous, but it's going to be so much fun! Can you imagine if we reach the eye of the storm? We will be filming the whole thing we will get amazing footage it would be great for a music video." Damon found Emily's eyes and he bit his lip.

Damon: "Yeah… I don't know, Razor. Emily's staying over…" Razor moaned sadly. Razor: "Aw… I don't think she would like to join?" "No, I don't think she would…" Damon chuckled. Part of him wanted to go so bad, and part of him knew it was very dangerous and it was an insane idea.

Razor: "Come on, you'll be back tomorrow!"

Damon: "I don't know, Razor. I'll let you know."

"Austin can pick you up on the way, if you're joining." Razor tried to convince him. Damon sighed.

"Talk to you soon, Bye." Damon dropped his phone on his bed before looking up to Emily.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, finally taking off her headphones.

"Yeah, it was Razor."

"You look worried, what is it?" Emily turned her entire body to face Damon, her face twisted up in a frown.

"He invited me to come along with Austin, Kaylie, Lauren and Leo to storm chase." Emily's eyes widened with fear. She would usually never ask Damon to not do anything, but this was a bit too much.

"You're going?"

"I don't know…" Emily felt her heart miss a beat. She could handle storms, she wasn't really scared of them, but chasing a hurricane? They could get themselves hurt. Or worse.

"You want to?" Damon shrugged, looking down at his phone.

"I mean, it sounds like it's going to be so much fun, but still… it's a hurricane."

"Right…" Damon's phone went off announcing he had a mass text message from Razor.

_"Driving towards the eye of the storm with_ _Austin, Leo , Kaylie and Lauren hopefully going to pick Damon up on the way there. Anyone else want to come?"_

He decided to save the message, still not sure of what to do. Damon went back to his music, but less than 10 minutes later his phone went off again, this time with a text from Razor insinuating that they would recruit him to go storm chasing. He sighed and decided to ring Razor.

Emily felt his movement and turned around again, her lips twisted with worry and sadness. Damon looked up to her to see her worried face; he smiled softly and reached out his hand, to which she raised herself from the bed and walked over to sit by his side on the bed.

"You're going?" She asked again, quietly this time, her fingers playing with his.


	4. Hurricane part 2

"Nah… it's too dangerous and crazy." Damon smiled when he saw her breathing out heavily, as if she couldn't breathe properly until she knew he wouldn't go.

"Good. I didn't really like the idea of you going. None of you, actually. You could get hurt or …"

"I know. I'm not going. I don't know about them, you know Razor, he's mental sometimes." Emily nodded and slightly giggled. They stared at each other for a moment until she opened her arms to hug him. Damon pulled her closer, tightening his grip on her waist, hiding his face on her neck kissing it.

"I'm done with the show for today. I think I'm going to bed." It was already 12:30p.m. And Emily was tired after seven hours of gymnastics practice for an upcoming show earlier in the day. Damon pecked her on the lips before releasing her from his embrace. Once she went to the bathroom to finish her night routine, he grabbed his phone to ring Razor.

Hey, Razor."

"Damon! You're coming, buddy? Austin's just left his house, I think." Razor excited voice rang through the line. Damon smiled softly remembering the hug he'd just shared with his girlfriend.

Sorry, it's too dangerous and like I said, Emily's staying over, it wouldn't be right to leave her here alone."

"Aw, it's okay. I wish you'd come, it's going to be sick!" Damon chuckled with Razor's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're going to enjoy it for me. I'm excited for the crazy footage!"

"Will do, man! Talk to you soon."

"You too. But, Razor, be careful, don't get yourself hurt or any of the guys. Crazy footage is not worth it."

"Thanks, man, we'll be careful. Night!"

"Night." Just as he turned the phone off, Emily re entered the room, now without makeup, her hair in French braids and clad in a pair of unmatched pajamas. Damon smiled at her attire. "Looking good."

"Shush. I couldn't find the matching top these are my favorite PJ's. You rang Razor ? Is he really going?"

Yeah, they're going, but I told him I'm staying." Damon rose himself from the bed, stretching widely before getting comfortable. Emily was turning her computer off.

Two hours later, they found themselves tucked up in bed. Emily was already asleep, her arm draped around her boyfriend's waist, her head hiding on his back. Her steady and warm breath against his shoulder blades were lulling Damon to sleep, but he was looking at his fan website. He decided to post one last thing before falling asleep.

Hearing the wild wind and rain outside beating against the windows, indicating the hurricane was already hitting Boulder, he thought about the invitation he got that night and what could've happened if he accepted it. Damon became aware of Emily's hand resting on his abdomen, her fingers clutching his night shirt loosely. He posted and let his phone fall on his nightstand with a low thud, before turning around to face his girlfriend, his arm encircling her body and bringing her closer. Damon kissed Emily's cheek before adjusting his head on the pillow and falling asleep.

_'There's a hurricane in Boulder at the moment... I'm tucked up in bed falling asleep with my love of my life. Stay safe & never take anything for granted, "_


End file.
